Cannulated bone screws are available in self-drilling and self-tapping screw versions. Such screws may vary in wall thickness, diameter and length, may be fully or partially threaded, and may utilize various head and thread designs as well as any number of materials. However, such screws are less than ideal because, for example, they are prone to fracture and “backing out” of the bone in which they are implanted.